Is this Goodbye?: Regrets of the Dex Holders
by MillefioreCloudGuardian03
Summary: Messages of regret... hints of SpecialShipping, CommonerShipping/HaughtyShipping, DualRivalShipping, and MangaQuestShipping. Rated T for Character Deaths.
1. The Exchanger & Listener

**A/N: **The first of the series of one-shot sequels for my story "Is this Goodbye?"  
>Hope you guys like it!<p>

**Declaimer: **I don't anything that isn't mine.

**Summary: **_Losing someone close to you is really hard…  
>But they will always be in your heart forever…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Message of Regret<strong>

_{On the edge of a small port in a small town  
>Is a boy who stands quietly<br>Looking out to the sea that holds his memories  
>A story that he cannot tell<em>

_"Let's write a wish on a piece of paper and send it out to sea in a bottle"_  
><em>"If it doesn't break then surely there"<em>  
><em>"Will be a wish granted."}<em>

It's been 10 whole years since you've passed away Neechan…  
>Even after so long; I still can't over losing you too…<p>

Yellow…  
>Emerald…<br>Diamond…  
>Bianca…<br>and even Gold…

Was it not enough to lose them, but to lose you as well?

None of you deserved to die…  
>Every single one of you had a bright future ahead of you…<p>

Yellow could have lived a happy and healthy life with Red, Pika, and ChuChu…  
>Emerald could have traveled and challenge every Battle Frontier in every Region…<br>Diamond would have been happy just to be given the chance to stay with Pearl and Platinum…  
>Bianca could've train harder and finally earn Cheren's respect…<br>Gold and Crys had so many plans they could've accomplished together…

_{__Floating away  
>Is a little glass bottle<br>That holds the wishes of two children  
>It fades into the horizon<br>Without a sound to be heard_

_Always you did those things for me_  
><em>Even though they were troublesome<em>  
><em>I've realized that I've only been selfish<em>  
><em>And for so long hurt you}<em>

I haven't been fair with you Neechan…

I know that.

I've mistreated you, driven you away numerous times, and even hurt you to the extent that I broke your heart…

I didn't deserve to be your brother…

But, still you stood by me.  
>Accepted me amidst the mistakes I made.<p>

Remember the time we both found out that we were siblings?

I was so confused that day…  
>…I didn't know what to do.<p>

My emotions were a mixture of confusion and anger.

I felt angry because of how I wasn't able to see it like I should have.  
>Confusion, because of how it was all so sudden.<p>

I still can't forgive myself for taking out my anger towards you…  
>Even going to the extent of calling you a liar and dismissing the fact that you were my sister…<p>

"_**Liar! The only person I would ever see as a sister is Blue!"**_

That day…  
>The day you first cried in front of my very eyes…<p>

I wish I could have taken it all back.  
>All the things I said, if only I could take them back.<p>

Then maybe you and I could have spent even just a little more time together…

_{__You are the only one who would hear me, but you're no longer here  
>The sea will express my gratitude<br>It will express my only wish_

_Floating away_  
><em>Is a little glass wish<em>  
><em>That holds the regrets of a boy<em>  
><em>That finally saw how he sinned<em>  
><em>However he couldn't repent}<em>

You were always there for me…  
>Doing everything in your power just to protect or even save me…<br>But I took all of that for granted.

I shunned you away…  
>Almost never acknowledging your very existence…<p>

…Pretending as though I never met you.

That memory sickens me to the bone…

If only I was given one more chance…  
>…Then I would use that time to make it up to you.<p>

I would finally make you smile for a change…  
>…Instead of always bringing you to tears.<p>

_{__Floating away  
>Is a little glass bottle<br>That holds the wishes of two children  
>It fades into the horizon<br>Without a sound to be heard_

_Floating away_  
><em>Is a little glass wish<em>  
><em>That holds the regrets of a boy<em>  
><em>"If only we could be reborn.."}<em>

I held the small bottle close one last time, the last thing you and I actually had a connection to.

"_**They say that the Sea holds many wonders..."**_

"_**After you had written your wish on a piece of parchment and placed it inside a small bottle, set it out to Sea, and if doesn't break; your wish will be granted!"**_

Your words never left my memory…  
>Back then I had thought that it was nothing more than a silly fisherman's tale…<p>

…But I was wrong.

After a while; I had finally decided to let go…  
>…Of both the bottle and<em> you<em> Neechan.

I watched as the waves slowly carried it away…  
>Farther and farther it sailed, out to the open Sea.<p>

Your wish…  
>…Is something I would never want to forget.<p>

"_**If we could be reborn  
>Then I'd want to be with you again<br>If only..."**_

Right…  
>If we could be reborn…<br>…I would want to be your brother again.

And finally make you happy.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:] I promised myself I wouldn't cry…And I didn't. XP  
>Yeah, this is just the first part.<br>There are still more to come!**

**The next chapters are going to be about how heart-broken the remaining the Dex Holders are from losing their love ones.**

**Rate & Review~!**


	2. The Fighter & Healer

**A/N: **Second chapter; and I don't know whether I should be happy or sad…

**Declaimer: ** I don't own anything that isn't mine.

**Summary:** _Losing her…  
>…Was the most painful thing to ever happen to him.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Yellow, slipped away<strong>

_{Na na  
>Na na na na na na<br>I miss you  
>I miss you so bad<br>I don't forget you  
>Oh it's so sad<br>I hope you can hear me  
>I remember it clearly}<em>

Why…?  
>Why did you have to leave me?<p>

It was too soon, Yellow…  
>None of us were ready to say goodbye…<br>…To any of you.

Can you hear it Yellow?

The sound of my heart breaking…?

_{The day you slipped away  
>was the day I found<br>It won't be the same  
>Oh<br>Na na  
>Na na na na na<br>I didn't get around to kiss you  
>Goodbye on the hand<br>I wish that I could see you again  
>I know that I can't<br>I hope you can hear me  
>I remember it clearly}<em>

It wasn't what anyone wanted…

It's just not fair…

None of you should have died…  
>…Neither of you deserved to.<p>

Silver still needed his sister by his side…

And although she won't admit it; Crystal is missing Gold like crazy…

Cheren still hasn't forgiven himself for losing Bianca…

Pearl just won't accept the fact that his best friend is gone…

And Platinum; well, she hasn't been the same ever since they lost Dia…

Everyone is heartbroken…  
>…Can't any of you see that?<p>

_{I've had my wake up  
>Won't you wake up<br>I keep asking why  
>I can't take it<br>It wasn't fake  
>It happened you passed by<br>Now you're gone  
>Now you're gone<br>There you go  
>There you go<br>Somewhere I can't bring you back  
>Now you're gone<br>Now you're gone  
>There you go<br>There you go  
>Somewhere you're not coming back}<em>

Do you know how it felt Yellow?

To have you die in my arms that day…  
>…Was more painful than any wound.<p>

Losing you…  
>…Was downright unbearable.<p>

"_**I'm happy…At least Red will live…That's good enough for me…"**_

Yellow…

I didn't want it to end this way…

It was horrible…  
>…Having to see you die like that.<p>

Seeing you lying there…  
>…All cold and unmoving.<p>

It was sickening.

But what was worse…  
>…Was the fact that there was nothing I could do to save you.<p>

"_**Red, that's enough…You have to let her go…"**_

I held you even tighter, refusing to even listen to Blue's words.

"_**It's over Red; she's not coming back…"**_

Green's words echoed through the silence, but I still refused to let you go.

"_**Red, please don't make this any harder…"**_

It was Nins' turn to try, but I still did not listen.

They can all try if they want to, but I will never let you go…  
>…I refuse to believe that you were gone.<p>

_{The day you slipped away  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same noo..<br>The day you slipped away  
>Was the day that I found it won't be the same<br>na na na na na na na  
>oooh...<br>I miss you}_

It was heartbreaking…

But they were right…

I have to let you go sooner or later Yellow…  
>…Whether I like it or not.<p>

But, it's just so hard Yellow…

I just can't do it!

"_**I love you Red, so please don't be sad…Or I'll be sad too…"**_

"_**I'm scared, but it's okay…At least Red will continue to live…"**_

I love you too, and I wish I could have told you sooner…  
>…But I was too stupid to even realize it back then.<p>

Yellow,  
>If you're listening…<p>

I love you, always have and always will, sorry for being too dense to realize it just now.  
>The memories we shared, will never be forgotten…<p>

They'll stay in my heart forever…  
>…Just like you will.<p>

So I guess this is it…  
>…Goodbye, for now.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:]** I can't believe I just killed off Yellow!  
>I'm so horrible! I'm sorry Red!<p>

I guess this might be confusing to some; so I'll explain how she –sniff- died…

_[Story:] Red was fatally injured, and some of their companions were losing hope that he will even make it through the night.  
>His chances were looking slim…<em>

_That is, until Yellow decided sacrifice her life in order for him to live.  
>She could hardly move from the pain, but that didn't stop her…<br>…She had to save Red no matter what._

_Using the last ounce of strength she had; Yellow used her healing abilities one last time…_

_Slowly but surely, her life was being carefully drained away.  
>But to her; it didn't matter…<em>

_As long as Red survives, then it doesn't matter whether she lives or not. [End of story]_


	3. The Breeder & Capturer

**A/N: **Yes~! Finally! Another MangaQuestShipping chapter~!  
>What? I love this Shipping!<p>

**Declaimer: **I don't own anything that isn't mine.

**Summary: ** _She has to let him go now…  
>But, he will always stay in her heart…Forever.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal's Heart Will Go On…<strong>

_{Every night in my dreams  
>I see you, I feel you,<br>That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance_  
><em>And spaces between us<em>  
><em>You have come to show you go on}<em>

It's been so hard…  
>Days, weeks, months, and even years have passed; but I still refuse to accept the fact that you were gone…<p>

…I love you too much to let you go.

I never realized how hard it would be to live a life without you, Gold…  
>You were my strength, but I wasn't able to realize it until you were gone…<p>

_{Near, far, wherever you are  
>I believe that the heart does go on<br>Once more you open the door  
>And you're here in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time_  
><em>And last for a lifetime<em>  
><em>And never let go till were gone}<em>

But you're still here aren't you?

You never left…  
>…Didn't you?<p>

That's right; you're still here with me…  
>…In my heart.<p>

I can feel it…

"_**Lighten up would ya'!"**_

"_**You're always too serious!"**_

Right, I was always the serious one…  
>…Well, besides Silver anyway.<p>

Like I said before;

"_**There's nothing wrong with being serious!"**_

_{Love was when I loved you  
>One true time I hold to<br>In my life well always go on}_

You know, I didn't know how I did it…  
>…Live through all the pain I mean.<p>

"_**Hey Super Serious Gal!"**_

That's right, you never fail to annoy me…  
>…But I wouldn't have it any other way.<p>

It's funny…  
>Because right now…<p>

…What I wouldn't give to have you tease me one more time.

It hurts not having you around Gold…  
>…I miss you more than you would ever know.<p>

_{Near, far, wherever you are  
>I believe that the heart does go on<br>Once more you open the door  
>And you're here in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on}_

I guess it's true what they say;

"_**You never really appreciate something until it's gone…"**_

I learned that the hard way…

Losing you was the worst thing to ever happen to me Gold…  
>But, it also made me realize a few things…<p>

Like how easy it is to do my job in the lab without you around bugging me.

Kidding!

What I truly realized was…  
>…How important you really are to me.<p>

_{You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
>And I know that my heart will go on<br>Well stay forever this way  
>You are safe in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on}_

You're probably laughing right now aren't you?  
>Well, quit it!<p>

Seriously, you never change…

I'm glad…  
>…That's what I love about you.<p>

By the way, there's one more thing I want to say to you;

"_**Thank you, Gold…"**_

Thanks for always being there for me, for accepting me amidst the mistakes I've made, and for making me laugh, and…and…

…Well, for just being you!

Thank you Gold…  
>Thank you so much…<p>

…For everything.

I guess it's time…  
>…For me to finally let you go.<p>

I'll miss you…  
>…But it's for the best, isn't it?<p>

So I'm guessing this is it…  
>…For now at least.<p>

Goodbye Gold and thank you…

I love you…

I always have and always will…  
>Now and forever…<br>…Till' the end of time.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:] **I will be honest; I really did cry while writing this! T~T  
>I can't help it! It was just so sad, do you know how it feels being in Crystal's place right now?<br>It hurts, IT REALLY HURTS! DX

Review…-sniff-


	4. Cheren & Bianca

**A/N: **Third chapter, this time with the not-so-famous (yet!) pairing; DualRivalShipping (might be changed sometime during the Manga, this is the game shipping name) or Cheren x Bianca.

**Declaimer: **I don't own anything that isn't mine.

**Summary: **_She just wanted him to acknowledge her presence…  
>…He never wanted to lose her they way her did.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bianca…<strong>

_{Hey Lucy, I remember your name  
>I left a dozen roses on your grave today<br>Im in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away  
>I just came to talk for a while<br>I got some things I need to say}_

I never wanted this Bianca…

Never in my entire life did I ever wish to lose you the way I did…  
>…It just wasn't fair.<p>

There was still so much we could have accomplished…  
>So much more we could have learned…<br>…Together.

Time is short; I realize that now…  
>…But, why did you have to go so soon?<p>

I still need you, here…  
>…With me.<p>

_{Now that it's over  
>I just wanna hold her<br>Id give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking  
>back at me<br>Now that it's over  
>I just wanna hold her<br>I've gotta live with the choices I made  
>And I can't live with myself today<em>

_Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday_  
><em>They said it'd bring some closure to say your name<em>  
><em>I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance<em>  
><em>But all I got are these roses to give<em>  
><em>And they can't help me make amends}<em>

Ever since you've passed away…  
>…I've felt as though I've lost something very dear to me.<p>

Surprisingly, it's been really difficult for me…  
>…Not having you around I mean.<p>

It's like a part of me died with you…

My heart is broken beyond repair…  
>…And a part of me doesn't understand why.<p>

Don't get me wrong, of course I'm devastated about losing a good friend, but there's still this feeling inside of me that I can't quite put my finger on…

…I'm confused Bianca, what is this feeling?

And, why is it that I can't stop crying?

_{Here we are  
>Now you're in my arms<br>I never wanted anything so bad  
>Here we are<br>For a brand new start  
>Living the life that we could've had<em>

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_  
><em>Me and Lucy never wanna end<em>  
><em>Just another moment in your eyes<em>  
><em>I'll see you in another life<em>  
><em>In heaven where we never say goodbye}<em>

I feel so cold…  
>Like I'm all alone…<br>…I feel so empty inside now.

It feels as though I want to move on…  
>…But somehow I can't.<p>

I just don't understand it.

Why do I feel this way?

"_**I'm so glad…That I was at least able to protect you Cheren…That alone is enough for me…"**_

"_**I'm not even disappointed that I still haven't earned your respect…Silly me…"**_

Is that all you ever wanted? For me to respect you?

Was that all you really asked of me?

To show just how much you mean to me?

Why…?

Why didn't you tell me any sooner?

_{Here we are, now you're in my arms  
>Here we are for a brand new start<br>Got to live with the choices I've made  
>And I can't live with myself today<em>

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_  
><em>Me and Lucy never wanna end<em>  
><em>Got to live with the choices I've made<em>  
><em>And I can't live with myself today}<em>

"_**I…Love…You, Cheren…Please, never forget that…"**_

W-What's happening...?

Why is it that I am crying…?

Ah, now I see…

So, is this what I've been feeling all along?

Of course, now I understand…

…I regret losing you before even realizing my feelings for you.

I'm so sorry Bianca…  
>…For everything.<p>

For making you feel like you mean nothing to me…  
>…And for the days I made you feel like I didn't care about you.<p>

I hope you can forgive me…  
>…For not realizing any sooner.<p>

…That I was actually in love with you.

_{Hey Lucy, I remember your name}_

Someday soon, we'll see each other again…  
>…I just know we will.<p>

And once that day comes…  
>I'll finally be able to tell you…<p>

…How much I love you.

I'll hold you in my arms and never let go…

But, for now…  
>…I guess this is goodbye.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:] **I hope it wasn't too short…I was really tired when I wrote this.  
>Yeah I know; Cheren's personality might be off, but I have no idea what he is like in the Manga, so don't kill me please! But I actually like DualRivalShipping and I can't wait till Cheren and Bianca make their first appearance in the Manga!<p>

Review~!


	5. Emotion & Knowledge

**A/N: **Third to the last chapter! This time; it's Missy's time to shine!

**Declaimer: **I don't anything that isn't mine.

**Summary:**_ His sacrifice will never be forgotten…_

* * *

><p><strong>Gomenasai, Dia.<strong>

_{What I thought wasn't mine  
>In the light<br>Was a one of a kind,  
>A precious pearl<em>

_When I wanted to cry_  
><em>I couldn't cause I<em>  
><em>Wasn't allowed<em>

_Gomenasai for everything_  
><em>Gomenasai, I know I let you down<em>  
><em>Gomenasai till the end<em>  
><em>I never needed a friend<em>  
><em>Like I do now}<em>

I'm so sorry Dia…

I'm so very sorry…

Please forgive me,  
>I know I had let you down.<p>

If only I was stronger…

If I had only stopped you from taking that blow for me…  
>…Then you would still be here now.<p>

_{What I thought wasn't all  
>So innocent<br>Was a delicate doll  
>Of porcelain<em>

_When I wanted to call you_  
><em>And ask you for help<em>  
><em>I stopped myself}<em>

"_**It's okay Missy…At least you and Pearl are safe…And that's enough for me…"**_

Oh Dia…  
>Why did you have to go?<p>

Pearl and I still needed you…  
>…Oh why did you have to leave us so soon?<p>

I was so scared that day…

I thought I was really going to lose you…

My fears had soon become a reality.

_{ Gomenasai for everything  
>Gomenasai, I know I let you down<br>Gomenasai till the end  
>I never needed a friend<br>Like I do now_

_What I thought was a dream_  
><em>A mirage<em>  
><em>Was as real as it seemed<em>  
><em>A privilege}<em>

I still can't help but cry whenever I remember the last moments we shared…

Your body was suddenly as pale white and as cold as the snow in SnowPoint City, and your eyes were slowly losing their glint.

"_**Missy…Pearl…Take good care of each other…Okay?"**_

"_**Don't cry you two…We'll all see each other again…Someday…"**_

When Dia?

When will Pearl and I see you again?

Just how many more days, weeks, months, or years do we have to wait?

As long as it takes; we'll wait for your return…

And when you come back; Ill have a huge feast prepared, all your favorites!

So until that day comes…

…We'll be waiting.

Both Pearl and I shall be awaiting your return.

_{When I wanted to tell you  
>I made a mistake<br>I walked away_

_Gomenasai, for everything_  
><em>Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai<em>  
><em>I never needed a friend,<em>  
><em>Like I do now<em>

_Gomenasai, I let you down_  
><em>Gomenasai, Gomenasai,<em>  
><em>Gomenasai till the end<em>  
><em>I never needed a friend<em>  
><em>Like I do now}<em>

"_**I love you Missy…So please don't cry anymore…and Pearl…? Thanks for all the happy times we shared…I'm glad I got the chance to be your best friend…Take good care of Missy… okay?"**_

"_**Can you guys do me one last favor…? I…wanna…see…both of you…smile…"**_

I have to go now…  
>Pearl is waiting…<p>

So, I guess this is goodbye…  
>For now at least…<p>

Don't forget us okay?

We'll both be waiting…

…So come back to us soon okay?

Goodbye Dia…  
>…And thank you for everything.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:] **Poor Platinum! I doubt she's seen anyone dear to her die right before her very eyes, before Dia that is.  
>Phew, just a couple more chapters and this series is done!<br>So the next one is gonna be about Pearl's feelings about losing his best friend. And NO it's NOT Yaoi, no way!

Review~!


	6. Willpower & Emotion

**A/N: **Second to the last chapter~! Just one more and this little series will be finished!  
>Oh, for those of you who still don't get it…THIS IS <strong>NOT<strong> YAOI!

**Declaimer: **I don't anything that isn't mine.

**Summary:**_ They'll always be the best of friends…_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello…<strong>

_{Playground school bell rings again  
>Rain clouds come to play again<br>Has no one told you he's not breathing?  
>Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to<br>Hello}_

Dia…  
>…Why did you have to leave us buddy?<p>

Did you forget about our childhood dream?

We were going to be the best comedians in the entire Sinnoh Region…  
>…But I guess, it was never meant to be.<p>

_{If I smile and don't believe  
>Soon I know I'll wake from this dream<br>Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
>Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide<br>Don't cry}_

Do you know how heart-broken Missy feels right now?

Do you know how angry and hurt I'm feeling right now?

Was this what you wanted Dia?

Anyone who's ever cared about you…

"_**We'll all see each other again…Someday…"**_

…Now misses you like crazy.

"_**And Pearl…? Thanks for all the happy times we shared…I'm glad I got the chance to be your best friend…"**_

My best friend…  
>That's you Dia…<p>

…And that; will never change.

No matter what.

_{Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
>Hello, I'm still here<br>All that's left of yesterday}_

I guess this is it…

Time to say goodbye…

The problem is…  
>…I can't.<p>

It's not easy saying goodbye to a close friend…

…Especially if that _"friend"_ is your_ "best friend"_.

But as hard as it is…  
>…I have to let you go.<p>

So, goodbye buddy…

…I'll never forget you.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:] **Phew, yeah I know it's short.  
>But, I meant to do that.<br>So, the next chapter will be the last in this series. Hope you all are looking forward to that!

Review~!


	7. Final Goodbyes

**A/N: **Finally gonna put an end to all the sadness I've inflicted on my readers! XD

**Declaimer: **I don't anything that isn't mine.

**Summary:**_ It's time…To finally say goodbye._

* * *

><p><strong>They're Gone…<strong>

_{I always needed time on my own  
>I never thought I'd need you there when I cry<br>And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
>And the bed where you lie is made up on your side<em>

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_  
><em>Do you see how much I need you right now}<em>

So many years have passed since the great battle between the Dex Holders and Team Plasma ended…

Many were injured that day, and some even lost their lives in the battle.

But their sacrifices will never be forgotten.

And their memories will remain in the hearts of their loved ones forever…

_{When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<br>When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok<br>I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_  
><em>Everything that I do reminds me of you<em>  
><em>And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor<em>  
><em>And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do}<em>

Together everyone gathered near Lake Verity, the very place where the Legendary Pokémon; Mesprit, was rumored to guard.

Legends say that since Mesprit is the Pokémon of Emotion; the Lake is said to help heal the hearts of those with pure intentions and emotional distress.

And today; that legend will be put to the test.

_{When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
>Do you see how much I need you right now<em>

_When you're gone_  
><em>The pieces of my heart are missing you<em>  
><em>When you're gone<em>  
><em>The face I came to know is missing too<em>  
><em>And when you're gone<em>  
><em>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay<em>  
><em>I miss you}<em>

Everyone who knew those who had departed long ago had bought white roses to offer to those who sacrifice their lives so that others may live on.

The only exceptions were Silver, Crystal, Red, Cheren, Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, and Platinum Berlitz.

Silver chose a pink rose to offer, since it's his sister's favorite flower and signature color.

Crystal had chosen a yellow rose to offer, since the rose is often portrayed as the flower of love and its color reminded her of Gold's eyes.

Red chose a sunflower, since it reminded him of how happy Yellow had made him feel all those years they've known each other.

Cheren chose a yellow tulip, since it was Bianca's favorite flower when she was still alive.

Ruby and Sapphire both decided to offer a white tulip in honor of their fellow Hoenn Dex Holder; Emerald.

And lastly; Pearl and Lady Berlitz, had finally agreed on offering Dia a white chrysanthemum in his honor.

The eight Dex Holders slowly moved forward, four of them quickly held each of the flowers close to their hearts.

Tears had begun to fall and soft cries were slowly being heard.

Today was a sad day indeed.

All the pain and sorrow that were kept hidden all these years have finally been let out.

_{We were made for each other  
>Out here forever<br>I know we were, yeah Yeah!}_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know  
>Everything I do, I'd give my heart and soul<br>I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah!}_

Suddenly; something miraculous happened.

Just as the eight Dex Holders were about to place the flowers in the water; six balls of light shot out from the Lake.

Everyone's eyes widened in both fear and surprise as the balls of light began to take shape.

It was them!

It was the six other Dex Holders who had perished long ago!

The Listener, Nina.  
>The Breeder, Gold.<br>The Healer, Yellow.  
>Not forgetting Emerald, Bianca, and Dia as well!<p>

Although, even through all the years that have passed; none of them has had a change of appearance.

The only change was; they were all pale white as snow and all wearing white clothes.  
>Not to mention; they were floating in mid-air too!<p>

Nina slowly made her way towards Silver; her chocolate-brown eyes sparkling with joy and life just like when she was alive.  
>Tears began to trickle down the Exchanger's cheeks, he couldn't hold back any longer; he quickly embraced his sister.<p>

The Listener hugged him back of course, and just like her brother; tears began to trickle down her pale cheeks as well.

Crystal couldn't help it anymore either; she quickly wrapped her arms around Gold's neck and cried.

The Breeder couldn't help but smile as he held his first and true love in his arms one last time, something he's wanted to do ever since they parted.

Without even a second thought; Yellow quickly wrapped her arms around Red's torso and cried.

Red was at a loss for words, but hugged back the girl he first loved nonetheless.  
>She was with him again, that's all that matters now.<p>

Cheren quickly pulled Bianca close and held her tight, something he wished he had done a long time ago.

Bianca couldn't help but smile as she cried in Cheren's embrace, finally; she was with him once again.

Emerald was quickly ambushed in a hug by both Ruby and Sapphire once they saw him again; it almost seemed like a family reunion to the three of them.

Pearl and Platinum both embraced Dia as soon as he was in arms reach, both of the Sinnoh Dex Holders couldn't help but cry after seeing their old friend again.

Dia cried too as he hugged them, oh how he's missed them both.

And although they were merely watching from the sidelines; the remaining four Dex Holders could only watch and smile at the happy reunions happening before them.

Blue couldn't help but wipe away the tears about to fall; this only made Green pull her close in comfort.

Black lovingly held White close as she broke down and cried tears of joy for her friends.

Even N, who had once fought against the same Dex Holders before, couldn't help but shed a few tears of happiness for this one miracle they were all granted.

_{When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>And when you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<br>And when you're gone  
>The words I need to hear will always get me through the day and make it ok<br>I miss you}_

But alas; all good things must come to an end.  
>It's finally time to say goodbye…<br>…Once and for all.

Silver slowly pulled away from his sister's embrace and handed her the pink rose he had brought for her.

Nina couldn't help but smile as she closed her eyes and held the flower close to her heart.  
>Just then; a pair of angel wings sprouted from her back.<p>

She quickly flew over to her younger brother and gave him one last hug.  
>And after giving him one last peck on his cheek; she slowly started to fade away a snow-like light.<p>

"_**Silver…Don't forget; Neechan will always be here for you. I'll always be there to protect you no matter what. I love you little brother!"**_

Gold held Crystal tightly one last time.  
>He then kissed her passionately on the lips before his wings had finally made their appearance.<br>Crystal quickly wiped away her tears before handing Gold the yellow rose she had brought.

The Breeder smiled at her one last time before disappearing the same way Silver's sister did.

The Capturer couldn't help but smile as she touched her lips and blushed, remembering how warm his lips felt against hers.

"_**I love you with all my heart Crys, never forget that!"**_

One by one; the same thing was happening between the remainder of the Dex Holders.

Yellow and Red soon parted ways after the Fighter had given her the sunflower and soon after sharing the kiss they had both longed for all these years.

"_**I love you…Red-kun."**_

And although they did not kiss; Cheren held Bianca close one last time before placing the white tulip in her hand.  
>And just like the others; she disappeared.<p>

"_**I will miss you Cheren, I love you!"**_

Ruby and Sapphire hugged Emerald one last time before he too disappeared.

"_**Bye Ruby! Bye Sapphire! Take care of each other, alright?"**_

But to the remaining Sinnoh Duo; letting Dia go wasn't exactly easy.

Both Pearl and Platinum held on tightly to Dia's hands, all the while crying their hearts out and begging him to stay.

After a while; he was finally able to convince them to finally let him go.

He hugged both his best friends close before finally disappearing as well.

"_**Bye Missy! See you Pearl! Take good care of each other okay?"**_

And so, the miraculous event ended.

But, something had definitely changed…

The crowd surrounding the Lake no longer cried…

…But were now smiling.

They had just witnessed a miracle.  
>And it was quite a beautiful one indeed.<p>

Miracles do happen.

It's just a matter of whether you are willing to believe in them or not.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:] **Phew, finally finished this!  
>Yes, this is the final chapter.<br>No, I'm not doing anything else for Emerald.

This is REALLY the last chapter of this sad series.

Well, I hope you enjoyed it!

Review~!


End file.
